Ajaib
by Nelicious
Summary: Semuanya berpikir kalau dua orang yang selalu bertengkar bagaikan Tom dan Jerry itu tidak akan pernah akur dan akan selalu bertengkar. Tapi siapa sangka jika keduanya memang sudah disatukan oleh benang merah bernama takdir? ( Kai x Sehun )KaiHun drabble. Sho-ai!


_**EXO **__** SMEnt**_

_**Member EXO milik diri mereka masing-masing**_

_**Genre: romance, drama, fluff, err... apalagi yah?**_

_**KaiHun drabble fanfiction**_

_**WARNING:**_

_**Shounen-ai alias manusia Humu bertebaran, OOC, misstypo, nggak berasa fluffy samsek. YANG BENCI SAMA KAIHUN, SILAHKAN KELUAR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ajaib**_

Semuanya berpikir kalau dua orang yang selalu bertengkar bagaikan Tom dan Jerry itu tidak akan pernah akur dan akan selalu bertengkar. Tapi siapa sangka jika keduanya memang sudah disatukan oleh benang merah bernama takdir?

Semua yang ada di kelas itu menahan napas melihat seorang Kim Jongin melenggang masuk dengan langkah tegap dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya-oh picisan sekali.

"Oh Sehun!" ucap namja tan itu tegas membuat seluruh pandangan siswa yang ada di dalam maupun diluar kelas (sekedar menonton, katanya) menengok serentak ke sosok Oh Sehun yang berdiri kaku di belakang kelas. "M-mawar itu merah... violet itu ungu... j-jadi... kau- umm... maksudku..."

Haa?!

Semuanya serentak sweatdrop mendengar penuturan Jongin. Bukannya apa-apa, ini si Jongin yang doyan tawuran antarsekolah itu lho, Jongin yang katanya disebut-sebut sebagai calon pemimpin geng mafia nantinya (yang sebenarnya ini agak lebay). Apa sekarang Jongin sedang menggoda Sehun?

Oh God! Jongin sedang dalam mode lovey-dovey-fluffy.

"Tsk. Siaaal padahal aku sudah berlatih!" Jongin meruntuk, semuanya tambah cengok, Sehun cuma bisa berdiri gugup. Namja tan itu kembali menghela napas dalam dan menghembuskannya berusaha tenang. "Pokoknya Oh Sehun! Kau harus menjadi kekasihku!"

A-ha!

Itu khas Jongin sekali. Pernyataan cinta yang egois. Sehun sampai harus menahan napas saking gugupnya, gugup akan pernyataan Jongin dan gugup karena pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya. Shit! Apa otak Jongin sekecil itu sampai harus mempermalukan diri menembaknya di depan umum?

"J-jadi... Sehun..." Jongin berniat maju kehadapan Sehun dan berlutut seperti pangeran dalam dongeng sebelum─

_SEEET_

_BRUUUKKK!_

'Pffffffft─'

Semuanya menahan tawa sekuat tenaga─tidak mau mati muda di tangan Jongin─ melihat namja tan itu jatuh karena tali sepatunya sendiri.

'Damn! Tali sepatu sialan! Akan kubakar kau nanti!' batin Jongin bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya. Bukan masalah sakit atau tidaknya sih, tapi ini menyangkut harga diri seorang Kim Jongin yang menyatakan cinta saja sampai jatuh begitu.

Seseorang mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, DAN ITU SEHUN! Sialan demi apapun dia malah ditolong oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum. Dan itu pertama kalinya Jongin melihat senyum Sehun semanis itu. Ya Tuhan bisa-bisa dia kena diabetes.

Tapi ini demi harga dirinya, Jongin menampik tangan Sehun yang terulur kearahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Pokoknya, sekarang kau kekasihku!" ujarnya tegas dan menyeringai saat sekilas melihat pipi putih itu memerah.

"Iya deh iya aku jadi kekasih si tuan muka gosong ini!" jawab Sehun sekenanya sambil memutar mata.

"Haa? Apa kau bilang?! Seharusnya kau senang dapat pacar tampan sepertiku!"

"Huh? Tapi rasanya Kris-sunbaenim lebih tampan deh!"

"Ya dan besok mukanya akan jelek babak belur olehku!"

"Buuh~ protektif!"

"Biar saja! Kau kekasihku sekarang."

Itulah hal ajaib yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin. Err... jadi selama ini Jongin selalu datang ke kelas ini dan cari ribut dengan Sehun itu hanya untuk pdkt? Cara PDKT yang aneh!

.

.

_**Bertengkar**_

Baru saja lima menit jadian, eh malah...

"Minggu nanti kita kencan ke pantai!"

"Aku maunya ke puncak!"

"Pokoknya ke pantai liat sunset!"

"Pokoknya ke puncak liat kembang api!"

"Jangan membantahku!"

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku tidak boleh membantahmu, haa?!"

"Oh Sehun, kuperingatkan kau─"

"Apa? Apa?! Kau berani padaku?"

Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Jongin menyeret Sehun keluar kelas entah kemana. Yang terakhir di dengar hanyalah teriakan cempreng Sehun, "GYAAAAAAAAAH! BERHENTI MENYERETKU DAN SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU DARI BOKONGKU SIALAN!"

.

.

_**Ciuman**_

Jantungnya bahkan sudah berdegup sangat kencang, seperti mau meledak saja. Tangannya mencengkeram kaos di dada Jongin dengan erat saat merasakan hembusan napas hangat di wajahnya.

Pipinya semakin memerah melihat wajah Jongin semakin mendekat, kini dia bisa merasakan ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Jongin. Jantungnya memompa semakin cepat melihat Jongin memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin dekat. Dan akhirnya bibirnya menempel dengan bibir kekasihnya itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat bibir Jongin perlahan bergerak mengecupnya kemudian meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram kaos Jongin kini bergerak merayap naik ke leher sebelum kemudian ke belakang kepala kekasihnya, meremat helai rambut hitam itu ketika cumbuan bibir Jongin semakin mendalam.

Ya Tuhan saat ini wajah Jongin sangat dekat, dia bisa melihat mata Jongin yang tertutup seolah menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukan.

"Nnhh~" lirihnya saat merasakan sapuan lidah di permukaan bibirnya. Dia tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan, karena itu dengan malu-malu dia membuka bibirnya untuk Jongin. Matanya perlahan ikut menutup saat lidah itu menelusup masuk dari celah bibirnya.

Sehun semakin gencar melenguh dengan tubuh bergetar saat lidah Jongin mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya, tubuhnya bahkan semakin menempel dengan Jongin─saling menekan, berusaha menemukan kehangatan masing-masing.

Rematannya di rambut Jongin semakin erat saat lidah kekasihnya itu menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Oh sensasinya luar biasa ketika dia menutup matanya erat, inderanya seolah hanya fokus pada apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan padanya.

"Mnhh..." napasnya semakin berat ketika dia ikut andil dalam menggerakkan lidahnya. Sekali lagi tubuhnya bergetar kecil saat lidahnya bersinggungan dengan lidah Jongin, saling sentuh, dan saling membelit. Oh ya ampun, ciuman ini terasa lebih memabukkan sekarang.

Napas yang tadinya berat, kini berubah sesak. Dia tahu ini adalah batasnya dalam menahan napas. Dan seolah Jongin juga mengerti, namja itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepaskan bibir Sehun. Benang tipis saliva menyambung diantara kedua bibir itu sebelum terputus dan mengalir ke dagu Sehun.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dengan napas memburu. Tidak perlu kata-kata, keduanya saling mengerti hanya dari tatapan itu.

Dilihatnya Jongin menarik napas dalam sebelum kembali menciumnya. Dan sampai kapanpun, ciuman Jongin selalu terasa memabukkan baginya.

.

.

_**Dekil**_

"Jongin, apa kau tidak pernah mandi?"

UHUUKK!

Jongin langsung tersedak bubble tea yang tadi dibelinya bersama Sehun. "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, haa?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja... kenapa kau terlihat dekil sekali?"

WHAT

THE

F*CK!

"Aku ini bukannya dekil tapi eksotis, kau paham?"

"Eksotis darimananya? Bagiku kau terlihat seperti namja dari pesisir pantai yang tidak mandi selama setahun!"

_STAB!_

Oh sial itu nge-jleb sekali. Inginnya membalas Sehun, tapi sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah kelulusan nanti kita tinggal bersama?" tanyanya.

"Haa? Kenapa harus?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penuturan kekasihnya.

"Dengan begitu kau bisa memandikanku yang tidak pernah mandi ini, Sehunnie~ oh aku tidak sabar saat kita mandi bersama nanti!" jawab Jongin menaik turunkan alisnya jahil. Sebelum wajah mesumnya terkena timpukan kamus tebal dari Sehun yang kini berlari menjauh.

"Pabbo!"

.

.

_**Erotis**_

Jongin merasa semua yang dilakukan Sehun selalu terlihat erotis di matanya. Entah itu makan, minum, atau bahkan menyisir rambutnya. Oh dasar hormon remaja homo sialan!

Dorongan untuk memiliki Sehun seutuhnya itu tentu saja semakin kuat, tapi dia tahu Sehun belum sepenuhnya siap. Sejauh ini yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun hanyalah _frenchkiss_ atau pernah sekali... errr saling menggerayangi satu sama lain. Meski tidak pernah berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih jauh, membuatnya mengerang frustasi.

Jadi ketika dorongan itu meletup-letup dalam perutnya, dia hanya menghiadiahi Sehun beberapa sentuhan kecil seperti pelukan atau ciuman ringan, dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya kembali tenang.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, ketika melihat Sehun yang basah─maksudku benar-benar basah dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, dia bisa merasakan dorongan itu semakin kuat di dalam dirinya.

Dia juga basah tentu saja, mereka menerobos hujan sepulang sekolah dan karena rumah Jongin lebih dekat jadi tentu saja Sehun berteduh lebih dulu di rumahnya.

Tapi dia hanya bisa mematung dengan handuk di tangan ketika Sehun melepas jas sekolahnya dan menampilkan kemeja putih basah yang terlihat transparan. Efek basah itu tentu saja membuat kemeja itu melekat di tubuh putih pucat itu, dia bahkan bisa melihat pucuk kecil yang mencuat di dada Sehun.

Melirik ke atas, dia bisa melihat Sehun yang mengibas-ngibaskan rambut basahnya yang dimata Jongin terlihat oh-so-smexy. Efek butiran air yang berhamburan dari rambut Sehun justu membuat pemandangan ini semakin indah. Apalagi ditambah beberapa tetesan air yang mengalir turun di leher putih mulus itu.

_Glek!_

Jongin menelan ludah susah payah ketika tatapannya bertemu Sehun. Keduanya terdiam lama, sebelum Jongin sadar ketika Sehun juga memandangnya dengan cara yang sama seperti dia memandang Sehun.

Jadi malam itu juga, dia mengunci pintu kamar dan memerangkap Sehun di kasurnya. Tidak ada kata 'tidak' setelah ini!

.

.

_**Flu**_

"Hachoooo~" Sehun bersin yang entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. Sial! Padahal ujian di depan mata, tapi gara-gara kemarin lusa Jongin memaksa menerobos hujan ditambah dengan dia yang harus telanjang dan bergerak sepanjang malam, kondisi tubuhnya jadi turun seperti ini.

"Sehun-ssi kau sakit?" pertanyaan dari seonsaengnim membuatnya tersentak terkejut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun mencoba kalem, meski sebenarnya kepalanya benar-benar seperti berputar.

"Tapi wajahmu pucat sekali, lebih pucat dari biasanya lho. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke uks saja, jika sudah merasa baikan kau bisa kembali ke kelas."

Merasa matanya memang sudah sangat berat untuk terbuka ditambah tubuhnya yang lemas, jadi dia menurut. Dengan di papah salah satu temannya, dia diantarkan ke uks.

Sampai disana, dia berterima kasih pada temannya yang mau mengantarkannya itu sebelum temannya kembali ke kelas. Di UKS dia hanya berbaring setelah sebelumnya diperiksa dan diberi obat flu.

Rasanya benar-benar mengantuk, jadi dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi telinganya mendengar seseorang memasuki ruang kesehatan lagi. Dia terlalu lemas hanya untuk mendengar percakapan yang terjadi, sebelum dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dahinya. Tubuhnya reflek bergeser saat seseorang berbaring di sampingnya.

Dia tahu benar siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluknya. "Jongin..." lirihnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya, aku disini..." jawab Jongin dengan suara sengau. Tubuh Jongin yang memeluknya juga terasa panas, sangat panas malah. Sepertinya Jongin juga sakit karena kehujanan waktu itu.

Malas memikirkan lebih lanjut, Sehun hanya menyamankan diri dalam pelukan itu dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

_**Gombal**_

"Sehun, kau tahu semalam aku mengirim tuyul ke rumahmu?"

Sehun hampir terjatuh dari kursinya ketika Jongin menanyakan hal tersebut.

HAA?!

Sehun spechless sekarang.

"Bukan untuk mencuri uangmu kok, tapi untuk mencuri hatimu!"

Terdengar sorakan 'ciieeee~' yang membahana di kantin sekolah itu. Sehun malah tambah spechless. Tunggu... TUNGGU DULU! Apa baru saja Jongin sedang menggombalinya? Hee? Anak ini keracunan apa? Apa Jongin mabuk? Sakau?

"Jongin kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pada Jongin yang masih tersenyum tebar-tebar feromon.

"Sehun, kau tahu persamaanmu dengan kakiku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, Jongin malah bertanya balik padanya. Sepertinya kepala anak ini benar-benar terbentur. Itu bukan image seorang Kim Jongin sama sekali.

Kali ini Sehun bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Apa dia harus belagak sok malu-malu sambil berkata 'Nggak tau'? Dan seingatnya kaki Jongin itu... berbulu,dekil, dan item. JADI MAKSUDNYA DIA BERBULU, DEKIL, DAN HITAM BEGITU HAA?!

"Jangan pasang wajah mengerikan begitu dong. Persamaanmu dengan kakiku itu, aku tidak akan bisa melangkah tanpa kalian!"

Semua fujoshi kini sudah tumbang menonton adegan itu. Sedangkan Sehun malah gagal paham pada perkataan Jongin. Tidak bisa melangkah? Ya Tuhan, dia baru saja disamakan dengan KAKI. Sehun makin tidak bisa berkata-kata dan niatnya sih menjedukkan kepala Jongin ke meja, barangkali itu bisa memperbaiki otak Jongin yang mendadak korslet.

"Ah, satu lagi. Kau tahu perbedaanmu dengan matahari?"

Apalagi ini? Matahari? Uhh, rasanya dia ingin muntah sekarang. Mendapati tatapan berharap dari Jongin, akhirnya dia menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau matahari itu menyinari bumi ini. Kalau Sehun itu sinar bagi duniaku!"

Detik berikutnya Jongin mendapati nampan yang melayang ke arahnya dan sukses mencium wajah tampannya.

Sehun sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah antara malu dan kesal. Apa katanya? 'SINAR DUNIA'?

"Pabbo! Aku bukan merek buku!" dan Sehun berlari keluar kantin sambil menutup wajahnya.

.

.

_**Hadiah**_

Hari kelulusan! Setelah menjalani ujian berat, akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Dan Sehun ingat kalau Jongin meminta hadiah padanya untuk kelulusannya. Jongin bilang juga akan memberinya hadiah. Duh apa ya?

Mobil? Terlalu mahal.

Motor? Che! Jongin bahkan sudah memilikinya.

Jam tangan? Dia yakin Jongin punya lebih dari selusin di kamarnya.

Saran dari Baekhyun sih, "Berikan saja dirimu sendiri sebagai hadiah terindahnya!"

Duh itu porno sekali. Darimana pula Baekhyun dapat kata-kata seperti itu?

Jadi sampai hari kelulusanpun Sehun masih tidak tahu apa yang harus dia berikan. Sebagai persiapan dia hanya membawa sebuah pita merah, barangkali dia menemukan sesuatu di jalan jadi tinggal dililit pita dan voila~ jadilah hadiah.

Oke itu mustahil.

"Hey, ayo pulang!"

Sehun tersentak kaget ketika Jongin menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. "Ah, ya!" dengan sekumpulan bunga di tangannya, dia mengekor di belakang Jongin menuju lapangan parkir.

"Ikut aku dulu ke suatu tempat yah!"

"E-eh?" Sehun mengerjap tidak mengerti ketika Jongin tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu, oh ayolah dia tadi sedang melamun memikirkan hadiahnya.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan hadiahku!"

"Oh!" hanya itu balasan darinya sebelum ikut naik ke motor Jongin. Dia sudah memakai helmnya ketika Jongin tancap gas, meski dia agak kesulitan karena membawa karangan bunga segala.

Dan tebak apa? Jongin kini sok misterius dengan menutup matanya ketika sampai di sebuah bassement. Yang dia tahu hanya dirinya dibawa naik ke lift dan terus berjalan di koridor.

"Oke, apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?" tanyanya ketika Jongin menariknya berhenti.

"Ya. Hitungan ketiga! Satu..."

Sehun sudah menebak apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Lift? Bassement? Uh apakah Jongin membawanya ke sebuah hotel?

"Dua..."

Sehun sudah deg-degan memikirkan kelanjutan dari kalimat 'Jongin membawanya ke hotel'. Apa yang akan terjadi?

"Tiga!"

Sehun membuka mata dan langsung mengerjap tidak paham pada apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang? Ini apartemen yang akan kita tinggali ber-du-aaa~ ayo masuk!"

Entah kenapa nada yang Jongin gunakan untuk mengucapkan kata 'berdua' terdengar mengerikan di telinganya. Menelan ludah gugup, Sehun hanya mengekor di belakang Jongin memasuki tempat yang terbilang mewah itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Jongin dengan senyumannya.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya kebingungan. "Jadi apanya?"

"Hadiahku?"

Oh!

Tidak ada pilihan lagi, Sehun mengeluarkan pita merah yang dibawanya dari rumah. Dilihatnya Jongin mengernyit bingung hanya mendapati pita yang Sehun bawa. Sebelum mata hitam Jongin semakin melebar saat dia memakai pita itu sebagai bandana di kepalanya.

"Hadiahmu," jawabnya dengan pipi merah dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, terlalu malu hanya untuk sekedar menatap Jongin.

Sebelum mendengar tawa Jongin yang meledak, dia mendelik tajam kearah kekasihnya itu. Oh ayolah dia sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dan sekarang malah ditertawakan.

"Ini bukan idemu kan?" tanya Jongin.

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memberimu apa, aku yakin ayahmu sudah keterlaluan memanjakanmu dengan memberikan segalanya. Jadi... yah... aku bingung."

"Hahaha... ini seperti bukan kau saja, Sehun."

"Sudah jangan tertawa!" ujarnya ketus kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Omong-omong aku suka hadiahnya."

Dan setelah mendengar itu, Sehun merasakan sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Yah, mungkin ini bukan ide yang buruk juga.

.

.

_**Iblis**_

Dilihat dari segi manapun, Jongin itu tetaplah seperti titisan iblis. Meski terkadang sikapnya nyeleneh kalau di depan Sehun, tapi tetap saja anak itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan sisi yanderenya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Jongin memang jago tawuran antar sekolah waktu masih di sekolah menengah atas.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sehun geram. Sikapnya yang kadang sadis kalau ada yang berusaha pedekate sama Sehun itulah yang kadang bikin gemes pengen cubit Jongin pake gunting.

Dia ingat senior yang mengOSPEKnya kala itu hampir sekarat karena Jongin melihat namja itu berusaha memegang pantatnya. Sebenarnya pikiran rasionalnya menjerit kalau semua itu bisa diselesaikan dengan melaporkan tindak pelecehan itu. Tapi dia hanya diam saja saat melihat Jongin seperti kerasukan menghajar seniornya.

Lain lagi ceritanya kalau masalah keberingasan Jongin diatas ranjang. Namja tan itu tidak akan segan melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya.

Uh apa kisah penuh BDSM ini perlu dilanjutkan?

Oke tidak masalah!

Dia hanya heran darimana Jongin mendapat semua mainan-mainan laknat yang dijejalkan pada tubuhnya itu. Sungguh... dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat toko dengan tulisan 'DISINI DIJUAL SEXTOYS MURAH MERIAH!'.

Pokoknya, Jongin itu benar-benar kejam.

Tapi dia suka...

Dia suka sifat posesif Jongin yang kadang berlebihan, dia suka melihat tatapan menindas Jongin pada siapapun yang berusaha mencuri perhatiannya. Dia suka berada dalam pelukan erat Jongin ketika tubuhnya sakit ngilu setelah kegiatan malam mereka.

Dan dia selalu suka akan kecupan manis Jongin di dahinya...

Yah kalian tahu jika hubungannya dengan Jongin ini termasuk... S&M.

TAPI TIDAK SEPENUHNYA BENAR! INGAT ITU!

.

.

_**Janji**_

Siapa sangka Jongin itu tipe yang selalu menepati janji? Yah... siapa sangka? Dia saja selalu kaget jika Jongin benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Meski penampilannya seperti playboy begitu, Jongin ternyata tidak pernah main-main akan perkataannya. Hebat sekali ne?

Banyak contoh akan sikap manis Jongin padanya itu. Seperti dulu ketika Jongin berjanji akan membeli apartemen untuk mereka berdua setelah lulus, atau ketika menjanjikannya _dinner_ romantis di restoran Prancis. Semuanya benar-benar dilakukan oleh Jongin.

"Sebenarnya ada satu janji yang belum bisa aku lakukan denganmu..."

Perkataan Jongin yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah menyomot cemilan di pangkuannya. Dia menatap Jongin dengan alis berkerut bingung. Rasanya semua yang Jongin janjikan sudah ditepati.

"Benarkah? Kurasa tidak ada..." ujarnya seraya menerawang, berpikir ulang.

"Err... aku..." Jongin terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sendiri hanya terus menatap Jongin penasaran. "Aku masih belum bisa melakukan janji suci di depan altar bersamamu. Aku bahkan belum dapat pekerjaan untuk menghidupi kita."

"Eh?" wajah Sehun berubah merah bahkan hingga ke telinganya... manis sekali~ "K-k-kau berpikir sampai ke sana?" tanyanya gagap yang dijawab Jongin dengan tatapan serius.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir hubungan kita main-main?"

"B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja... uhm... bukankah itu terlalu dini untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun kau pikir kita masih di sekolah dasar? Kita sudah mahasiswa dan sebentar lagi pasti akan bekerja. Atau... kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Eh? Bukan begitu!" jawabnya cepat. Tatapannya mengalih ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. "Awalnya kupikir hubungan ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, kupikir kau akan cepat bosan denganku. Makanya... aku selalu menetapkan hati jika suatu saat kau meninggalkanku. Makanya... uhh... maksudku kau err..."

"Ssshh... aku tidak pernah berpikir begitu," ujar Jongin. Sehun gelagapan saat sadar wajah Jongin sudah sangat dengan dengan wajahnya. Dan sejak kapan telapak tangan Jongin mengelus pipinya yang memerah dengan lembut.

"J-Jongin..." sahutnya lirih makin tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya melihat senyuman ganteng Jongin.

"Aku sungguh tidak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau meragukanku?"

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Dia makin terpojok di sofa saat ini. Tangannya menekan dada bidang kekasihnya agar tidak semakin mendekat. Tapi kemudian dia sadar satu hal. Jadi selama ini... bukan hanya dia yang merasakan detakan jantung yang menggila setiap kali berdekatan seperti ini? Jongin juga...?

"Karena itu Sehun... maukah kau menunggu sedikit lagi hingga aku siap untuk melamarmu?"

Dia menatap wajah Jongin yang penuh keyakinan itu. Senyum kecil muncul di bibirnya. "Tentu... Aku akan menunggu hal itu terjadi!" jawabnya dan melotot kaget saat Jongin justru meraup bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dia terkekeh senang dalam hati. Setidaknya dia punya keyakinan kalau dia akan mempertahankan hubungan ini...

.

.

END

.

.

Hanya kumpulan drabble ringan sekedar untuk meramaikan ff KaiHun yang katanya jadi minim. Sepertinya semangat para author KaiHun lagi redup, kayak gue! #dzig #dorr Mohon reviewnya~ ^^


End file.
